One Last Kiss
by bleedingchaos
Summary: YamixYugi.It has a happy ending i Promise. It was set to tradgedy because the first chapter was origionally gonna be the last. Quick bio: Yami dies on his and yugis ann. Year later yugi is still trying to recover and The Shadow king makes an apperance...
1. Chapter 1

Yugi sat in front of the huge bay window wondering what was taking Yami so long at the grocery store. He'd only been gone about an hour and a half but he said he'd only needed a few things: Such as Ice Cream, Chocolate Syrup, and wine. It was their 3 year anniversary and Yami promised he'd be home in a half hour. But Yugi being his paranoid self almost went after him a few times already. He knew Yami was fine. He always was. Then he felt foolish for worrying for nothing.

But now it was going on two hours. He sighed "well what's one more embarrassment gonna hurt" Yugi told himself as he shrugged on his jacket and slipped on his shoes and walked out the front door. He pulled his jacket tighter to him as the cold wind attacked his fragile form. He bit his lip as he noticed not a lot of people were out…well that wasn't surprising being it was Christmas Eve.

It was then he heard the grunting in the ally beside him. It sounded like someone was in pain. Yami was a big boy and could handle himself at the moment now someone else needed help. Slowly and cautiously he made his way down the alley holding his Puzzle for comfort. "E-excuse me sir?" He called out shakily. Yugi got nothing but a grunt in response.

It was when Yugi got closer to the man that he realized who it was and his face immediately paled as he ran to the man "Yami!" Yugi shouted as he looked down at his bloody pharaoh.

"Y-Yugi what are you doing here?" Yami barley managed to speak above a whisper.

"Yami what happened?" Yugi asked as tears welled in his eyes

"On my way to the store I was dragged in here and I was jumped" Yami said

Yugi grit his teeth "Damnit Yami I told you to just stay home with me" he said fighting back his tears.

"I know I'm sorry Hikari." Yami said

A Few Hours Earlier

"No Yami don't go. Stay in bed with me" Yugi coaxed as he pulled his lover by the arm back into the warmth of the sheets that covered their nude bodies.

"Yugi" Yami said chuckling as he kissed Yugi's nose.

"One last kiss before you go?" Yugi asked innocently

Smiling Yami lent down and claimed Yugi's lips in a fiery kiss that could not be masked. Yugi moaned slightly pulling Yami on top of his body. That was all the coaxing he needed as he trailed butterfly kissed along his Hikari's jaw down to his neck where he nibbled and suckled until the skin turned slightly raw. Yugi whimpered under his lover's caresses and moaned when he felt Yami pinch his nipples. "Oh Yami." Yugi moaned as he arched his body into his loves exploring hands.

Yami pulled back the covers so he could fully have access to his little ones body and watched as he writhed and shivered from the pleasure and the cold. Yami smirked down at him and kissed his lips sinfully as he pressed his new found erection into his lover's hips. Yugi moaned for Yami to take him and Yami had obliged.

Still lubed up and stretched from their earlier love making session he slowly slid his slick shaft inside his lover who moaned loudly for him in return. Yami gave a low throaty moan as his body shook all over for Yugi. Slowly and deliberately he started thrusting inside Yugi with slow long thrusts.

"Yami, Yami, Oh Yami" Yugi cried in his pleasured state of absolute bliss as his lover started to move faster inside of him hitting his sweet Spot continuously. Yami groaned Yugi's name as he thrusted deeper and found himself Cumming inside his lover while his lover spilt his seed onto their bodies.

With a pant Yami pulled himself out of Yugi and collapsed beside him.

"See staying home in bed is much more enjoyable is it not" Yugi said with an Impish smirk

"Yes my little Nympho but I still have to go out" Yami said with a smile

Present matter

"Yami please no…Don't die on me love" Yugi said as he finally started shedding tears

"I'm really glad you came Yugi. I have something I want to give you" Yami said coughing up some blood which made his young Hikari cry more. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"I'm glad this is the one thing they did not steal" Yami said weakly.

Yugi looked confused at the box before taking it into his hands and with shaky fingers he opened the lid and found a gold band inside Saying I love you. Yugi's eyes watered at the engagement ring.

Yugi looked down to see the puzzle around both their necks start to disintegrate.

"N-No Yami! Yami stay with me!! Yami!!!" Yugi cried out as he hugged Yami's cold form as he breathed his last breath and the puzzles fully disintegrated

1 week later

Yugi stood over the open casket of his dead lover his hands trembling and shaking. On his ring finger the ring Yami had given to him before he died. When he could he took a step forward and caressed the cold flesh of Yami and kissed his lips one last time.

"I love you so much Yami" Yugi said with trembling lips as tears started to come fourth. All his friends had come to the ceremony…and even Bakura, Marik, And the Bad ass CEO were shedding light tears for Yugi's loss.

"If I had known that when I asked for one last kiss from you would actually have been my last…I would have never let you go" Yugi whispered

Clenching his fist tighter Yugi looked up to the sky as the wind caressed his body as his tears fell silently and freely from his eyes. He would never forget Yami and never forget the love they shared…and he would share it with no one else as long as he drew breath.

END

CM: Well what do you think? Sad no? Don't ask where it came from I really have no idea…hope you liked it though don't kill me. And please let me know what you think.

BTW For those who don't know what Nympho is- It is basically a nymph addicted to sex.


	2. note

That's right Reviewers. It changed from Complete to in-progress…we all know what that means. Bleeding chaos has decided to make it into a story. Thanks for all the lovely reviews I really appreciate them. Look forward to your reviews for upcoming chapters/


	3. 1 Yr L8er and a new date

It had been a year since that fateful day. Small trembling hands fidgeted in his lap as he sat in the passenger seat of his date's car. His fingers twisted the wedding band on his left ring finger as became his habit ever since Yami's death.

Jaden gave Yugi a glance and smiled "Calm down Yugi or you might end up twisting your fingers off…everything's going to be alright" Jaden said

Yugi snapped amethyst eyes to the male driving. Jaden had semi long black hair and green-blue eyes. Then he sighed looking away guiltily.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" Jaden asked

Yugi didn't answer for a moment. "I'm sorry I can't help it. I feel like I'm cheating on him." Yugi said

Jaden chuckled lightly "It's kind of hard to cheat on someone if their dead" Jaden said

Yugi gave Jaden a horrified look how could he treat something like this so lightly

Jaden immediately stopped chuckling. "I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean for it to sound all jackass-ish but honestly if all you said about this Yami guy was true he would want you to move on and be happy" Jaden said

Yugi smiled lightly…how he loved Yami. It made him want to cry again but he held it in "Yes your right. Lets just see the movie ok" Yugi said with a smile. And with that said they parked and went into the movie theater. He had jumped almost through out the whole movie watching Johnny Depp's Character Sweeny Todd slit everyone's throat. He didn't even mind much when Jaden had draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Well that was a good movie no?" Jaden asked

"It was…interesting. I have to admit I loved his singing voice." Yugi said with a small smile.

Jaden latched his fingers with Yugi's and Yugi didn't drop his hand simply because he didn't want to be rude but at the same time it was kind of nice to hold someone's hand again.

"What would you like to do now Yugi?" Jaden asked

"Actually… If you don't mind I would very much like to go home I'm very tired." Yugi said

"Alright then let's get you home" Jaden said as he drove Yugi home. They pulled in and Yugi felt very awkward…this usually was the awkward part. This is where all the guys lent over the gear shift to kiss their girls goodnight. And sure enough Jaden was leaning and Yugi turned so that the others lips caressed his cheek. Jaden sighed lightly "well Yugi I guess ill see you around" he said lightly

"Y-yes thanks for tonight. I suppose I needed it. I really wanted to see that movie" He said offering a smile then going into his small apartment he and Yami had shared. Books on ancient times and various magic were strewn about all over.

He was desperately searching for a way to bring his Yami back but his search had bared no results. He showered and slipped on a pair of Yami's pajamas (so that it felt like Yami was holding him) and lay in the bed staring at the side Yami use to sleep on. He could picture that heavenly form lying their in his dream state murmuring naughty things in his sleep. It brought tears to yugi's eyes and at last he allowed himself to cry.

"Yami…Yami…I wish…I wish you would come back to me…I would give anything just to have you back even if only for awhile. I lied when I asked for one last kiss….I can't survive without you here by my side" Yugi cried out. His body trembled in his sorrow and that was how he fell asleep. He was unaware of the dark shadow lingering in the shadows of his room

"Your wish is my command" A low hissing voice whispered before dissolving from the room to god knows where.

Bleeding Chaos: Well I hope that can satisfy you all for now. I'm sleepy and I'm heading to bed. I'm coming up with various plot ideas. So if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see in the up coming chapters feel free to ask and I will gladly do them if it fits my needs.


	4. From bad to Worse

OLK Ch

OLK Ch. 3

**Bleedingchaos: Thank you all for sticking around with this story. I'm so sorry that I'm falling behind on my stories but you know how life is and now I'm in College to top things off. But I will probably be updating a lot more then usual so be happy!! Anyways here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Yugi awoke to his own screams and he sat straight up in bed panting and looking around and the room was dark. He looked at his bedside lamp. He knew he had left it on when he had fallen asleep. He reached for the switch on the light and tried to flip it on but it wouldn't. 'Damn…. I must have burnt out the bulb.' He thought looking at the darkness surrounding the room.

He gulped and grasped the sheets tighter to his form. He had always been afraid of the dark. Then Yami had come and that changed…but now… without his darkness he was once more afraid what lingered in the dark corners of the room. Yugi lay in bed and looked up at the shadowed ceiling.

'I think it's time to go home for awhile… I think I need to see my friends again. The last time I saw them hadn't been so great' Yugi thought but a grin broke out as he recalled his last visit almost 7 months ago.

_He had gone to the Kaiba mansion to visit Jou. A few months before Yami died Seto and Jou had gotten together. His grin widened as he recalled exactly what had happened. Once Yugi had seen Jou he started to sob in his arms about everything. Jou of course cared but he was above babying and pitying. That's why he went to see Jou first. Seto had come in and made some remark that went something like how small and fragile and weak he was without Yami and even though it was true it just tipped Yugi off and he had stood turned to the arrogant Bastard and knocked him a good one in the Jaw._

_Seto looked plain shocked at the fact that Yugi had hit him and shocked even more because it actually hurt and made him bite his lip and made it bleed. Jou on the other hand had started to crack up._

Yugi sighed and turned over in bed curling under the blankets looking at the darkness of the room and he shivered. Was it just him or had it gotten steadily colder in the room. He turned to look at the window noting that it was shut tightly. He shivered and sat up looking around. What was with him tonight? Maybe it was just the movie he watched earlier with Jaden. 'Jaden…' Yugi thought and shook his head.

'I supposed I should give the other male a chance…I mean he had been nothing but nice to me.' He thought then he sighed hugging the pillow to his chest.

"Yami… Yami I wish you were here" Yugi whispered

A crash in the darkest corner of his room brought a startled cry from Yugi's mouth as he bolted up in bed and looked at the corner in Horror. 'What the hell was that…? I don't keep anything in that corner?' Yugi thought and he cautiously slid from the bed looking at the dark corner.

Yugi started to walk over to the noise even though his mind was telling him to just get back in bed and hide under the covers and wait till morning. "H-hello… Is someone there?"

Nothing….nothing moved nothing popped out at him. He thought nothing was there until two glowing red orbs glared back at him. He was about to hightail it out of there but a voice stopped him. It almost sounded familiar but he was sure he never heard the voice before.

"Come….Come with me light barer to the land of the shadows. Our king seeks you" The shadow said making Yugi stop. He turned around and looked at the shadow again. "W-what?" Yugi asked hesitating. "Come light barer the King of darkness is seeking your presence? Do you not want to see him? You keep calling out to our king now we are here to abide your wish and to full fill our master's desire to see what you seek of him." The shadow said

"Yami…" Yugi whispered lightly.

"Yes… Yes our king is named Yami and you keep calling to him. Come light barer and we will take you to him" The shadow said.

Yugi hesitated then took a deep breath and he nodded. "Alright…Take me to him" Yugi whispered. The shadow nodded and it slithered up to him and Yugi froze as an emense cold came upon him then Darkness.

Yugi gasped and cried out _'Yami!! Yami...Its Dark...Please...Please save me! I cant survive in this darkness without you...Yami!!'_ His mind cried out

"Your Highness the Light Barer you have summoned for" The shadow said beside Yugi. Yugi looked around and saw he was in a chamber glowing with the light of torches. Then he looked up and his eyes met with crimson and his heart stopped.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi whispered

Said males brow rose "Well little one seems you know me. Care to tell me who you are?" Yami asked

Yugi's world shattered. Things went from bad to worse. '...Yami...doesn't remember me' Yugi thought brokenly

**Bleedingchaos: Well that's where this chapter ends I know its short but I promise I will start writing Bigger ones. Please review and I'll update ASAP! Stay Tuned for Chapter 4 .**


End file.
